Everything
by rika08
Summary: second in my songfic cliq. So, Dg's drawing on her balcony singing....doesn't even think to look behind her. implied DGCain.


Balcony

DG stared out below her. She sat on the balcony of her room in the Northern Island. Below her, she watched her friends roam the gardens. Well, roam is not the correct term. And the only person she knew down there was Cain. Cain was in the gardens, talking with several of the guards.

DG looked down at the paper in her hands. She picked up her graphite pencil and began sketching. She hummed as she looked below her again and continued sketching.

"_I said a prayer, that someday I would find a boy. And together we'd find joy,  
Maybe someday." _She sang, It was a song she had grown to like back in Kansas.

DG looked back down in the gardens and sketched on the paper in front of her.

"_And he would care, about the color of the sky. About the things that make me cry, maybe someday." _DG smiled. She thought back on when she first met Cain. The combination of being locked inside the Tin Suit and forced to watch his family suffer for annuals, had made him heartless, so to speak. But as they traveled together, DG noticed that Cain began caring.

For some reason, he was never able to say 'no' to DG. First when she asked direction for Central City. The second time, she wanted to free Raw from the Papay's prison.

"_And if it happens this is what I'll say, And I will give you my life. Together we'll make it right, And I will say to you 'What is for sure?' That I will give you my world, And baby I'll be your girl. And I will say to you, Everything I have is yours." _DG ran her finger over sections of the drawing, giving it more depth. She ran the graphite along the paper, bringing her work to life.

"_I wonder if, maybe God has shown him He is the one who's gonna marry me? Maybe someday. So I'm gonna wait, Cause I'm worth waiting for. And what I'm worth is so much more. For that someday." _DG smiled to herself. The thought of seeing Cain at any wedding was humorous. She placed her pencil down and worked on the shading with her fingers. She ran her fingers over sections of the paper.

Dg looked below her. Except, Cain was no longer in the gardens. Dg sighed and figured she'd do it from memory. She leaned back in her chair and kept working. Her fingers were black, but she didn't care.

_Not like he'll see this. _She thought.

"_And if it happens this is what I'd say… And I will give you my life. Together we'll make it right, And I will say to you, 'What is for sure?' That I will give you my world, And baby I'll be your girl. And I will say to you, Everything I have is yours" _Dg finished the song, along with her drawing. She picked up a wet rang and cleaned her fingers. She looked at her work and smiled. It wasn't as real as the original, but it was pretty accurate.

"You're missing something." A voce called.

DG whipped around. Not the smartest thing to do, when you're sitting in a chair with only two legs on the ground. The chair lost its balance, with DG still on it. She fell into the balcony floor hard. The chair rolled next to her. DG found herself on her back, looking up.

Cain stood where her chair was. He knelt down and helped DG sit up. DG sighed. He looked like he was going to laugh.

"If you laugh, I swear I'll hit you." DG said.

Cain coughed and got rid of his laugh, "Sorry kid."

"Right. Tell that to my back." DG stood up and rubbed her back. Landing definitely was not fun. She picked up the scattered papers and the pencil.

"You missed one." Cain said.

_Oh, please tell me it's not that one. _DG pleaded. She looked at the paper…it was. The picture she had just drawn of Cain was in his hands. DG took the paper and hid it under the others, blushing bright red.

DG cleared her throat. "Did you come up here for something Cain?"

"Uh yes…several of the court members needed to speak to you." Cain answered.

DG nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I better see what they'll try and make me do."

Cain smirked.

DG made sure she had everything. She headed back into her room. Cain grabbed her lightly on her upper arm. He pulled her back for a moment. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by what you can do Deeg." Cain whispered. He released her and left.

DG could've sworn her heart was beating faster. She stood on the balcony for a few minutes. _Yeah, I can sing a draw perfectly. When it comes to talking with someone I like, I'm useless._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I own nothing. And I don't own anything in my last songfic either!!! How was it? They'll get better with the last one, don't worry._


End file.
